Request a Oneshot!
by C.B crash
Summary: Leave a comment of who you want and how you want it and I will write a one-shot just for you :D Please check it out.


((A/N – Heya guys. Yes – you can request a pairing – ANY pairing you like and I will write a short one-shot. You can be as specific or as vague as you like in your description. I will accept, "RonxHermione" and also "I want a story where Harry and Draco go off into the forbidden forest and etc etc etc" You get the idea.  
I will accept Slash. I will accept lemons and limes. Literally ANYONE, ANYWHERE, ANYHOW. You can request no swears, or not to be graphic. You can request that I curse my head off or that I give every gory little detail. All you need to do is give me any details and the characters you want in the comments :D All I ask in return is that you leave a review on YOUR story (or any others you may have read out of interest) you can do that in comment or mail. Whichever you prefer.  
I will put your username in the chapter title so you know when your one-shot is put up on here.  
One last thing: I have written a brief Sirius/Lupin (request for a friend) on here so you can check out my writing style. Thanks. KaffBlack))

The black haired Gryffindor student smirked at he watched his knight leave its small square on the chess board and knock his opponents King clean off the board. "You stink at this game Wormtail." He laughed, as the shorter slightly dumpier of the pair looked sulkily.  
Sirius was pretending to watch the game but in reality his mind was else where. His eyes were fixed up at the moon that could be seen through the window.  
"Where is Mooney?" he asked at last. James Potter looked at his best friend for a moment and then he too looked out of the window. His body relaxed as he noticed the moon was only half full.  
"Don't scare me like that!" he cried in indignation to Sirius. "Honestly, what where you trying-"

"Where is he?" Sirius asked again, his eyebrows raised. James shrugged. Peter did nothing. "Oh you guys are useless..." Sirius grumbled as he got to his feet and left the two to squabble over the outcome of their last game.  
He left the common room and headed in the direction to the entrance hall. He might not know where Remus was, but he suspected that he would be in the grounds. Remus had always preferred being outdoors.

Sirius looked high and low for his friend outside; it was just starting to turn chilly when his eyes fell upon the thin boy beneath a tree. "Bloody hell Mooney! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he laughed and sat down beside him. "Why are you out here?"

"Oh, I just needed some quiet..." Remus sighed. "Try and get my head straight..."

"Ah I get you..." the other boy said with a grin. "Not easy to do that with James prating about." He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of his best friend's antics. Remus laughed too, but it was hollow. "What's the matter?" Sirius asked concern in his voice. He didn't often see Remus like this.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this!" Remus spat out. "It's so hard!"

"Aw I know mate. And I know it's something you won't exactly get used to, but don't you worry. Now that our animagus transformations are getting better it won't be long now until we can all come out with you when you change."

"I'm not talking about being a werewolf!" Remus snapped impatiently. "I just don't understand how or why I feel...like this!"

"I don't..." Sirius started to say, filled with confusion, but his words were cut off, as Remus' lips crashed against his own. At first his body went ridged, his eyes wide with shock. But it wasn't long before he found himself returning the passionate kiss, his tongue snaking into the other boy's mouth and exploring within.

Finally they broke away from each other, both breathing hard. Sirius was wearing a slight smile. Remus looked nervous. "You can't tell anyone!" he gasped.

Sirius simply grinned as he ran a hand through Remus' hair. "Of course not. But as for how you feel, I'm sure I can do all I can to help." He said softly, before resuming the kiss once more.

((A/N – ok yes I know that was VERY short, but this was more about showing you guys how I write more than anything (that is my story and I'm sticking to it!) Also – yes it was very um...soft if you like. And I can do like that for you or ....nasty...if you prefer hee hee. Just let me know :D ))


End file.
